


[Podfic] Silver and Steel

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “Luna? What are you doing in our garden?” Ron asked, before thinking better of it. Whatever it was, it was sure to be nuts.Luna stood and brushed the dirt off her dress. “Talking to your gnomes.”Ron & Luna, in the aftermath of Deathly Hallows.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Silver and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). Log in to view. 



Length: 00:10:06

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Silver%20and%20Steel.mp3) (6.9 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Silver%20and%20Steel.m4b) (4.7 MB) 


End file.
